


Another CrissColfer

by Sammylostshoe



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammylostshoe/pseuds/Sammylostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview with Darren and Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another CrissColfer

**Author's Note:**

> Interviewer, Chris, Darren

 

 **I: “So, do you have a boyfriend?”**  
__  
C: “Yeah, yeah. I have. A boyfriend.”  
D: “Yes, he has.”  
****  
I: “You know who he is?”  
  
D: “Of course I do. How am I supposed to not know it?”  
_C: “It was kind of his decision, actually.”_  
D: “O c’mon. I said yes immediately.”  
****  
I: “So it’s, it’s.. tell us how he looks like, Chris.”  
__  
C: “Pretty much like Darren. Yeah. Like him.”  
****  
I: “Would you please finally tell us the name?”  
  
D: “Yeah, tell us the name, Chrissie.”  
_C: “You know I hate it when you call me that.”_  
D: “Sorry, honey.”  
_C: “Love you, too.”_  
****  
I: “So, it is really…”  
__  
C: “Yeah. It’s a CrissColfer.”  
D: “Oh, right, never thought about that!”  
****  
I: “Wow, congrats to you and Darren!”  
__  
C: “What? No! No, Darren is straight. Too sad.”  
D: “Too sad.”  
_C: “No, I was talking about… well, it’s Chuck. Chuck Criss. Darren’s brother.”_

 


End file.
